


Bubblegum boy

by fangirlandiknowit



Series: Viktor&Yuuri oneshots [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental sugar daddy Yuuri, Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, Yuuri in a suit, a bit of food kink, long-haired viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/pseuds/fangirlandiknowit
Summary: Yuuri really can't say no to Viktor
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Viktor&Yuuri oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022530
Comments: 12
Kudos: 168





	Bubblegum boy

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my WIP folder for so long... I never thought I'd actually finish it but here I am. A while ago I couldn't stop thinking about how there weren't enough fics with reverse ages and daddy Yuuri... Aaaah I just ended up writing it and here it is. It's just shameless smut with a very devious younger Viktor *coughs* hope you like it!!
> 
> A side note about their ages - I couldn't find a way to mention their actual ages in the fic without making it awkward, and I just want to say that I'm thinking of their ages as Viktor being around 20-21 and Yuuri about 30. But if you want to imagine the age difference as more or less than that there's not much stopping you lol.

The subway is always crowded at this time, and Yuuri hates it. He hates when people push him around, elbows out, hates when they smell like sweat or perfume. Just the fact that they’re existing, really, within his personal space.

Yuuri hates many things people do in crowded spaces, mindless of the poor souls suffering from it, but blowing bubblegum bubbles and popping them? Right in his face? That’s both new _and_ disgustingly annoying.

The culprit – some guy wearing ripped jeans, a pale pink bomber jacket and a messy bun of almost white hair – doesn’t even seem to realize he’s doing it. It’s just _pop – chew – blow_ in a never ending circle that grates on Yuuri’s nerves until he’s almost feeling impolite enough to say something about it.

And then. Of course. The doors open and a mass of new commuters try their best to enter, effectively shoving him right next to Mr. Bubblegum. The kid looks annoyed – _please get off at the next stop_ , Yuuri wants to beg him. He steps on Yuuri’s foot instead.

“Oops.”

 _Really_? Yuuri draws in a deep breath, awkwardly maneuvering his briefcase as people step around the cramped area to find something (or someone) to hold onto.

“It’s fine,” he mumbles, telling himself that he’s a calm, mature adult, who does not need to pick a fight with some kid on a crowded train.

“Is it? Those are some shiny shoes.”

_Not as shiny as your jacket…_

Yuuri turns to look at him properly, unsure if it was an attempt to be nice or to mock him. The guy looks back – blue eyes, cute nose, raised eyebrows, definitely taller than him – and pops another bubble.

He can practically _feel_ a vein make the same noise in his temple.

“Oh, do you want one?”

While Yuuri blinks at the unexpected question, rude-guy-in-pink digs through a pocket in the ugly jacket, soon holding out a wrinkled pack of chewing gum with a triumphant smile.

“Here,” he says, insistent. “As an apology.”

Well, maybe he’s not so terrible after all. Considering how they’re almost squished against each other, Yuuri does his best to extract a hand and accept the offer.

“It’s strawberry flavored,” he says with a smile that Yuuri thinks is too sweet to fit among tired commuters after five pm.

Yuuri can’t do much besides try the gum out for himself, and yeah, that’s definitely fake strawberry flavor.

“Ooh, let’s see who makes the bigger bubble!”

Wait, what? How did Yuuri go from suffering on his own to getting roped into a bubblegum competition?

“I’ll start!” says bubblegum boy, or whatever his name could possibly be.

There are people watching them with disapproval, ladies in their fifties with too many bags and tired businessmen glancing up from their phones, but suddenly Yuuri finds he doesn’t mind.

Every Monday Yuuri tells himself that he will never again schedule meetings for this particular hell day, never again commute from the office to his apartment with what seems to be the entire city’s population; and yet here he is, as always, regretting his life choices.

What’s some innocent bubblegum chewing in the grand scheme of things, anyway?

Bubblegum boy blows a rather impressive bubble, lets it pop all over his nose with a snort of laughter. He gives Yuuri an expectant look as he wipes at the sticky gum, more laughter in his eyes, and now that he looks more properly, he might be kind of pretty. The way his pale lashes frame his eyes, the dimples in his cheeks, the silky strands of hair that stray from the mess on top of his head.

“Well?”

Yuuri chews a little more, thinks about his sister and how she used to be the undefeated bubblegum neighborhood champion right up until she picked up smoking. It’s possible that he’s learnt a trick or two from her, judging by the widened eyes and slightly parted lips of his competitor as he blows a bubble, too.

“That! That was so impressive!”

Bubblegum boy is practically sparkling now, jumping up and down with clasped hands much to the irritation of their fellow passengers. His jacket is less ugly now that it flops with his jumps, somehow.

“You _have_ to teach me how you did it!”

“Sorry,” Yuuri says, shrugging. He’s sweating slightly in his wool overcoat, the weather much warmer now than in the morning and especially inside the crowded train. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

His answer elicits a scandalized gasp, and Yuuri thinks that a figure of speech shouldn’t have him so embarrassed but _here he is_ , red-faced and staring at the ceiling, wishing it would open up into a vortex and suck him into a dimension where he doesn’t say dumb things to strangers offering him bubblegum in public.

“A rematch, then! Maybe you just got lucky.”

Just as Yuuri opens his mouth to deny the assumption, a voice informs them of their upcoming destination over the speakers.

“I would, but this is my stop,” he says, surprised to find himself slightly disappointed.

If Yuuko knew he’s sunk so low as to challenge random people to bubblegum competitions, he’s sure all the misguided but well-meaning attempts at finding him a significant other would be redoubled.

Yuuri doesn’t _need_ dating in his life, thank you very much. He’s doing perfectly fine on his own. Honest.

“Oh.” Bubblegum boy seems disappointed as well, chewing on his bottom lip as the train slows down. “Are you very busy right now?”

Busy? Well, if you define busy as ‘going home to pour himself a drink and watch Netflix until he forgets what a boring day he had’, then sure, he’s incredibly busy.

“Um, well…”

Frankly, he has no idea what to say. This is uncharted territory. Sometimes people ask Yuuri to have lunch or dinner or coffee or anything, but he’s never been faced with an excitable kid in pink whose mouth morphs into something heart-shaped as he decides that Yuuri is, in fact, not busy at all and would very much like being dragged out onto the platform.

“Whoa, wait a minute, where are we going?”

“Somewhere with less people! Oh, and we should switch to new bubblegum so it’s more fair!”

In the end, Yuuri wins by a small margin. Bubblegum boy looks increasingly frustrated, narrowing his eyes at Yuuri like he suspects cheating. But really, Yuuri might not have many talents in life but at least he’s allowed this, the short-lived satisfaction of chewing until his jaw starts aching.

“I can’t believe this,” bubblegum boy says, half in wonder, half in anger. “You owe me coffee now.”

“Since when was coffee on the line,” Yuuri mutters, massaging his poor cheeks. “Aren’t _you_ in a hurry somewhere?”

“Nope, not at all, I wasn’t really doing anything.”

Yuuri squints at him, watches how he mourns the now empty bubblegum pack. How old is he, anyway? It’s impossible to tell. He’s tall, but pretty thin except for his broad shoulders. The rips in his jeans show knobby knees but there’s a definition to his jaw that makes Yuuri suspect he’s older than he acts.

“Do your parents know you tend to kidnap business men and extort coffee from them?” he asks, only half teasing.

There’s a snort, the guy shoving the empty wrapper into a pocket before tilting his head to the side, a sly smile forming on his lips.

“Now why would I tell my parents about that?” he teases back, but the effect is slightly ruined by how his messy bun falls out of its elastic band, making him squeak and scramble to gather it up again.

It only takes him a few seconds to fix it, returning it to its earlier state of artful casualness. It looks like a deliberate style now that Yuuri gets to see how carefully he pats at it.

“Anyway,” he says once he’s done, hooking his arm around Yuuri’s elbow. “As punishment for not revealing your secret technique, I’d say you owe me a coffee.”

They’ve barely taken a few steps, Yuuri dumbfounded at the sheer confidence displayed, when a loud groan comes from the general direction of his newfound friend’s stomach.

Yuuri pauses, raises an eyebrow as bubblegum boy coughs into his fist.

“Should I order a sandwich with that?” he asks, feeling rather lightheaded with how his day went from trudging home, exhausted, to buying coffee (and maybe a sandwich) for a guy with a possible chewing gum addiction.

“Would you?!”

Are those- are those real tears in his eyes? He’s hugging Yuuri’s arm too hard, looking down at him with pure, wondrous happiness on his face.

It’s not until Yuuri has ordered him an indecently rich mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles paired with a grilled chicken sandwich and two carrot cake muffins that he thinks that maybe, really, he deserves to know the name of the person he’s so generously feeding.

“So,” he says, awkwardly clearing his throat as he sits with his muffin and an overpriced cappuccino, watching bubblegum boy scarf down his sandwich like he hasn’t eaten in weeks. “What’s your name?”

He has to try three times to actually pronounce it clearly enough for Yuuri to hear, between sandwich bites and large gulps of chocolate.

“It’s Viktor! And you?”

“Yuuri.”

Bubblegum boy – Viktor – nods at this, soon done with his sandwich and happily unwrapping the muffin for dessert. Somehow, Yuuri finds it a little cute. He’s just so happy! Like a dog. Yuuri just so happens to like dogs, and if Viktor is this happy when a stranger buys him food then Yuuri will take this as his good deed for the week.

“This is _so_ good,” Viktor all but moans, licking frosting off his fingertips. “Yuuri, aren’t you going to eat yours?”

“You can have it.”

He has to look the other way as Viktor eagerly pulls the muffin close, unwrapping it slowly compared to the first one. He’s not sure what’s wrong with him, but the fact that Viktor is adorable should have zero impact on Yuuri’s life.

 _Should_ , but Yuuri can’t help but sneak a glance at him, eyes closed in bliss as he takes a bite. Does Viktor always wear his emotions so openly on his face? Does he never care that other people might look at him? Yuuri wishes he was like that, so comfortable in his own little world that the rest of humanity might as well not exist.

Viktor moves to take a sip from his mug, finding it woefully empty. Yuuri is on his feet before he’s realized what he’s doing, fingers clenched around his sleeves.

“I’ll go buy you another one,” he says, licking his dry lips when Viktor’s soft lips shape a perfect o.

This is stupid. _Yuuri_ is stupid. It’s not that he minds spending money, or that he thinks Viktor owes him in any way. He just. Can’t help the traitorous thoughts wondering, whispering, if Viktor would like it just as much if he lapped the melted chocolate off Yuuri’s fingers instead?

He spends the whole time ordering in a heated internal battle, one half telling him to just give Viktor his drink and hightail it out of there, the other half telling him that he should at least ask Viktor his age before making any rash decisions. He’s sure Viktor didn’t mean to be seductive, didn’t mean to smile at Yuuri like he genuinely enjoys his presence, didn’t mean to eat Yuuri’s muffin with such an erotic face. So yeah, Yuuri is just going to buy him this drink and then they’ll walk their separate ways and Yuuri will forever be unable to eat carrot cake muffins.

Except that, as soon as Yuuri returns and hands Viktor the hot chocolate, he doesn’t immediately drink from it.

“Yuuri, you’re so nice,” he says, tapping at his lips in thought. “Or maybe you just like buying people food, hmm?”

“I, what? Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

Viktor smiles, taking a small sip. There’s a smudge of chocolate by the corner of his mouth. Yuuri tries _so hard_ not to stare at it.

“Yuuuuuuri, do you always wear suits to work?”

“I guess?” Flustered at the change of topic, Yuuri tugs at his tie. “I’m mostly in meetings when I’m at the office.”

“And when you’re not at the office?”

It’s strange, but Viktor looks genuinely interested.

“I work from home quite a lot… no point wearing suits when I’m alone.”

“Clothes are such a bother,” Viktor hums in agreement, like the statement doesn’t imply all sorts of things that Yuuri shouldn’t be thinking about. “Can I have your number?”

Yuuri’s phone is in Viktor’s hand before he even thinks to ask just _why_ Viktor would want his number.

“Oh, you know,” Viktor says, flashing him a much too innocent smile. “In case you want to buy me food again...”

♡♡♡

_Really_ , Yuuri thinks, months later as he dips fingers into melted chocolate, _I should have known there was nothing innocent about him at all_.

“Is that for me?” Viktor asks, a little breathless as he tilts his head back, kneeling on the floor. “Daddy, you’re so good to me…”

Yuuri holds back a groan, barely. His fingertips nudge Viktor’s lips, chocolate dripping onto the floor before Viktor obediently opens his mouth. It’s wet and warm and Viktor moans, eyelids fluttering shut as he sucks and licks with fervor, Yuuri’s heartbeat a staccato in his chest. It’s dangerous, how Viktor gets him hard and leaking in his pants just like that, has him ready to hand his credit card over on a silver platter as long as Viktor lets him come down his throat.

“You like that?” he asks, swallowing against the thick arousal clawing at him. “You’re so pretty with your mouth full…”

Viktor makes slurping noises as he keeps cleaning his fingers, trembling slightly from the cold air in Yuuri’s bedroom. He makes such a gorgeous sight between Yuuri’s spread legs, clad only in a flimsy little thong they hand-picked on their latest shopping trip. His hands are tied behind his back, now and then twitching to reach for Yuuri.

He slips his fingers out of Viktor’s mouth, smears saliva over his lips and cheek.

“Daddy, give me more?”

Yuuri draws in a breath, cups the back of Viktor’s head with his dry hand, fingers twisting through his silky-soft hair.

“Is that really how you ask for things, Vitya?” he asks, tightening the grip on Viktor’s hair until he moans from it.

“ _Please_ ,” Viktor hurries to add, “Please daddy, I’ll be good.”

Pretending to think about it, Yuuri pushes his glasses up his nose, wishes he’d picked a suit with less restricting pants. Though, he knows how much Viktor loves the way his cock looks in these, thick and straining against the expensive fabric.

“Will you, really,” he mumbles, pulling Viktor’s head further back to expose his throat, walking his fingertips up along the curve of it. “How much do you want it?”

Viktor shudders again, this time not from the cold. His pretty face is flushed, lips parted and eyes blown wide as Yuuri’s hand runs back down, going lower to skim over a nipple.

“I’ll do anything,” Viktor breathes, whimpering when Yuuri pinches the nipple a little too harshly.

“Like a good little boy,” Yuuri tells him, narrowing his eyes the way he knows makes Viktor burn with need. “Don’t worry, daddy will give you what you want…”

He reaches for the cup on the bedside table, holds Viktor’s gaze as he slowly swirls his fingers through the hot beverage. He can tell that Viktor wants to look, badly, but he knows what sort of punishment awaits if he does.

“Mm, look at you,” he says, voice low with desire. “I should take a picture… would you like that? If the world could see what a good boy you are, doing everything your daddy tells you.”

“ _Mmf_ ,” is all Viktor can reply, his mouth stuffed with Yuuri’s fingers again, plush lips stretched wide around them.

God, Yuuri wants to fuck him, wants to use his hole until it’s sensitive and loose, his sweet ass red with Yuuri’s fingerprints. He thinks of this as Viktor sucks obediently, drool dribbling from the corners of his mouth as Yuuri forces it to open wider, taking more of his fingers until he almost chokes.

“You’re so good,” he praises in heated whispers, “so good for me…”

Viktor tries to talk, the words garbled around Yuuri’s fingers, tears gathering in his eyes. His panties must be soaked, Yuuri thinks, feels heat rush through him as he glances down. And Viktor _is_ good, maybe good enough for a reward? He lifts his foot, makes sure Viktor can feel the tip of his shoe drag along his bent thigh, smiles when his baby boy sucks in a sharp breath. He doesn’t say anything, just watches Viktor’s eyes widen in surprise before closing again, groaning as Yuuri presses the sole of his shoe against Viktor’s lace-clad cock.

It’s cute, how much he likes Yuuri stepping on him, shiny black shoes over pale skin. His hips start rocking into the pressure, finding friction against the hard leather. Yuuri lets him be for a minute, lazily playing with Viktor’s tongue as he sloppily rubs himself off, face slack with pleasure.

“I think you’re ready for something bigger, don’t you think?” he says eventually, Viktor’s eyes opening as he removes his fingers. “Let’s see what your pretty little mouth can do…”

Viktor bites his lower lip, eyelashes fluttering as he watches Yuuri unzip his suit pants. There’s heat in them, a burning need that Yuuri knows will only be sated once he’s thoroughly wrecked. He wants and wants and Yuuri loves to give it to him, loves to push him over the edge and care for him when he’s blissed out from pleasure.

“You see this, Vitya? This is how much daddy wants you. It’s all your fault that I’m like this.”

It’s a relief to push his briefs down, cock flushed and hard from simply watching Viktor. He resists the urge to stroke himself, Viktor’s gaze running up and down his length with unabashed hunger. Instead he dips his fingers in chocolate again, licking a stripe up his own middle finger for Viktor’s viewing pleasure. It’s milk chocolate because Viktor refuses anything else, but it’s the expensive kind that Yuuri doesn’t mind the taste of. Smiling indulgently he reaches down to wrap the chocolate-covered hand around his length, leaning back on his other and tilting his head.

“Well?” he purrs, a shiver running up his spine from the way Viktor’s eyes widen. “You have daddy’s permission…”

A moan makes its way past Viktor’s bitten lips, color spreading across his cheeks. He moves closer, breath hitching when Yuuri spreads his legs to accommodate him.

“Daddy, will you cum on my face?” he asks with breathless anticipation, arms twitching against his restraints. “I’ll be a good boy, pretty please?”

God, this man will be the death of him. Yuuri swallows, too hot in his suit all of a sudden. He almost breaks character, needing to kiss Viktor, tell him how beautiful and wonderful he is – but he holds himself back.

“Is that what you want, baby boy?”

Viktor nods eagerly, hair falling into his face with the motion.

“I’ve thought about it all day,” Viktor confesses in a rushed breath. “Thought of daddy making a mess of me… I want you fucking my throat and rubbing your cock all over my face.”

Reaching out with a shaky hand, Yuuri drags his thumb over Viktor’s plump lower lip, his mouth opening willingly when he presses down. If Viktor wants it rough, who is Yuuri to deny him?

“Show me you want it,” he orders, heart palpitating in his chest.

The words cause Viktor to whine, a look of desperation passing over his gorgeous face. And oh, he loves it when Viktor becomes needy, acting like he’ll die without Yuuri’s touch. It makes him feel like Viktor is truly his, like he can keep Viktor to himself forever. At least for now he has him, for now he can tease Viktor into a sobbing mess begging for release.

“Come on, Vitya,” he urges more gently. “Daddy can’t fuck your mouth until you clean him up.”

Viktor lets out a slow breath. Then he leans in, nuzzling the inside of Yuuri’s thigh, peeking up at him in a valiant effort to have Yuuri fuck him faster.

“Daddy’s getting impatient,” Yuuri tells him, narrowing his eyes. “You wouldn’t want to get punished, would you?”

A flash of indecision, but ultimately Viktor puffs his cheeks out and huffs, giving in. The thing is, Viktor _likes_ getting punished almost as much as Yuuri enjoys punishing him, but right now Yuuri appreciates not having to suffer through his dick going untouched for much longer.

“I’ll be good,” Viktor murmurs, then bites into Yuuri’s thigh with a cheeky look. “Mm, daddy you’re so _thick_ ,” he moans into the fabric, Yuuri’s lungs barely functioning.

“ _Vitya_ ,” he wheezes, fingers digging into the mattress.

The triumphant look in Viktor’s eyes makes Yuuri wonder, not for the first time, who is really giving orders to whom inside the bedroom. Still, Viktor is the very picture of sweet and demure as he leans forward to lap at Yuuri’s cock, tongue sliding wetly over the fingers loosely wrapped around it. He makes sure to only use his tongue at first, giving small licks that tease more than they clean, until precum gathers at the tip.

“Mm, daddy, are you feeling good?” he asks innocently, brushing his lips over the swollen head, a bead of precum smearing over them.

“I think you can do better,” Yuuri retorts, aroused to the point where his voice breaks a little.

Viktor licks his lips, humming at the taste.

“Make me,” he says, eyes heavy-lidded with desire.

Yuuri swears, standing up and pulling Viktor with him until he kneels properly before him, mouth perfectly aligned with his cock. His fingers twist around the silky hair at the back of Viktor’s head, a tight grip that has Viktor gasping. Eager to please now, Viktor opens his mouth, looking like the definition of indulgence. And oh, Yuuri will indulge in him, guides his cock to rest against those sweet sweet lips of his.

“You know how much I love it when you beg,” he says, a hint to his baby boy that he hasn’t completely lost control yet. “And instead I get this cheeky talking back?”

“I can’t help it,” Viktor sighs, eyes closing and head tilting back just a bit. “I want you to be rough with me, daddy.”

Arousal thick in his throat, Yuuri swallows hard. He’s not sure what good deeds he’s done in life to be gifted with this temptation, but he is weak to Viktor’s every wish.

“You want to choke on my cock?” he asks, voice deepening with desire. “You want daddy to fuck you until it hurts?”

A loud moan spills from Viktor’s lips and he nods quickly, hands gripping Yuuri’s hips. He’s so pretty, silver lashes fluttering against flushed cheeks, a smear of chocolate by the corner of his mouth. Yuuri wants to give him everything he needs, wants to keep him satisfied and coming back for more over and over again.

“Cheeky boys will get punished,” he murmurs, and slowly pushes inside Viktor’s wet mouth.

He groans as warmth envelops him, Viktor’s tongue sliding along the underside of his cock. Viktor is so good to him, relaxed enough that Yuuri can push inside almost all the way in one go. His whole body burns with desire at the sight of Viktor’s lips stretched around his cock, and he thumbs Viktor’s upper lip in praise.

“That’s it,” he sighs in encouragement, Viktor gazing up at him for a moment. “Keep swallowing it, just like that.”

Viktor hollows his cheek, sucking him in deeper. He’s humming, a pleased little sound that has Yuuri twitching inside his mouth. Soon he’ll wreck him, but for now he enjoys just being in his mouth, Viktor keeping him nice and warm. There’s a thrill of anticipation in the air, a calm moment before Yuuri shows his sweet boy that he follows through on his promises.

“Ready?” Viktor nods, impatient even as he moans around Yuuri’s girth. “Let’s see how much you can take, then.”

Locking his hands together at the base of Viktor’s skull, Yuuri holds him steady as he slowly moves his hips back, cock slipping out until only the swollen head is left inside that wonderful heat. He can feel the slight tremor that runs through Viktor, his eyes blown wide with desire. Yuuri wants to use him until there’s nothing left to take.

He pushes back in, slow but steady, Viktor moaning and swallowing around him. A shuddering breath leaves him. Viktor’s lips are so plush and pink, like silk caressing his cock when he moves. Possibly because his lip balm is so expensive – it’s certainly worth the money as Yuuri picks up a rhythm, smoothly slipping in and out between them. Needy little moans fill the room, Viktor thoroughly enjoying being used like this, like a toy. Yuuri might have felt bad afterwards if it weren’t for Viktor being so insistent, so demanding in his descriptions of how _exactly_ he wants Yuuri to fuck him.

“Do you like that, Vitya?” he asks, groaning as he hits the back of Viktor’s throat. “Or do you want more? Daddy’s little boy is greedy, is that it?”

Viktor moans with abandon, eyes closed and hips bucking into thin air. If his hands hadn’t been tied, Yuuri is sure he would dig his nails into Yuuri’s hips until he finally got what he wanted. Letting out a curse, Yuuri fucks his mouth faster. He’s still not going as deep as he could, watching Viktor struggle as he tries to swallow around him. He feels heady with desire, mouth open as he breathes harshly. His shirt is starting to cling to his back, glasses slipping down his nose again. There are obscene, wet noises coming from Viktor’s mouth with every thrust, his pale cheeks painted a deep red. Yuuri pushes in and _stays_ , forcing himself deep down Viktor’s throat.

He’s close, arousal burning in his veins. He tugs at Viktor’s long hair, gripping it tight with one hand and sliding the other to cup his cheek. His skin is warm under his touch, thumb stroking his cheekbone as Viktor trembles.

“So pretty,” he sighs, Viktor squirming against his hold, nose bumping against Yuuri’s stomach.

He holds on just a few seconds more, heart beating furiously in his ears as Viktor swallows desperately, short on breath. When Viktor’s eyes fly open he lets go of him, only holding his palm against the side of Viktor’s head as he coughs, sucking in air. Viktor shudders after a minute or so, lips slick with spit, eyes hazy as they lift to meet Yuuri’s again.

“Did you come?” he asks, but Viktor shakes his head, leaning into his hand. “Good. Daddy wants to come first.”

He wraps a hand around his cock, stroking lazily. Viktor eyes him with poorly disguised want, waiting obediently. He wants to come all over his face and then lick him clean, tasting himself. His breaths are ragged, pulse beating heavily in his throat. When Viktor licks his lips and moans he can’t hold back anymore, releasing with a loud groan, covering that pretty face with spurts of cum.

It takes a minute to come down from his high, and he smears the tip of his softening dick over Viktor’s mouth and cheeks, pleased with the mess he’s made.

“Look at you,” he purrs, letting go of his dick to push his thumb between those swollen lips. “Letting daddy use you… you’re so good to me.”

Closing his eyes for a moment in bliss, Viktor makes a keening noise and licks at his finger, scraping his teeth over the first knuckle. It sends a new jolt of arousal up his spine. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of this, of Viktor below him, pliant and well-fucked. He sinks down to his knees and presses a kiss to the corner of Viktor’s mouth, reaching around him to tug at the knots binding his hands together. Viktor buries his face in the crook of his neck, wiping himself cheekily on Yuuri’s suit lapels.

Finishing with the knots, Yuuri stands up again, tucking himself into his pants and levelling Viktor with a disapproving look.

“Just for that, you’ll have to get yourself off,” he says, tone stern enough that Viktor blushes.

“But daddy-“

He holds up a hand, stopping him. He spends a moment thinking over how he wants to do this, then smiles as he makes his decision. Sitting down on the bed again, he pushes his leg out, shoe resting gently over Viktor’s knee.

“You can use this shoe,” he tells him, tapping it against him once. “If you give me a show, I might reward you afterwards.”

Viktor shudders, tongue darting out to lick his swollen lips. His hands reach out, fingers tracing the length of Yuuri’s shoe, sneaking underneath the hem of his pant leg. He scoots closer, blinking up at Yuuri through half-lidded eyes, cheeks still flushed. He’s beautiful like this. Yuuri can’t believe he can have him, that Viktor _wants_ him. He sucks in a breath as Viktor bites into his lower lip, pressing down on his foot.

Gently combing through Viktor’s soft hair, he nods once, giving Viktor permission. Viktor closes his eyes and a keening sound slips between his lips, his mouth opening in pleasure as he rolls his hips. His fingers dig into Yuuri’s calf, his body tense as he grinds down, twitching now and then as if he can barely stand how good it feels.

“That’s it, Vitya,” Yuuri praises him, thumbs brushing back and forth over his cheekbones. “You’re so pretty, so needy for me.”

Throwing his head back, Viktor lets out a gasp that turns into an outdrawn moan, thighs pressing into Yuuri’s leg. He must be so close now, one of Yuuri’s hands travelling down his neck, over his shoulder. Viktor grabs hold of it, twisting their fingers together. His head dips forward to lean on Yuuri’s knee, and all Yuuri has to do is bend down to press a biting kiss to the spot just below Viktor’s ear. Viktor comes with a garbled version of Yuuri’s name, hand gripping Yuuri’s so tightly it almost hurts. His body tenses up before he relaxes with a satisfied little moan, face nuzzling into Yuuri’s knee.

Yuuri’s heart refuses to slow down, his breaths tickling Viktor’s throat until he sits back up, swallowing around the arousal sitting heavy in his throat. Later, he’ll fuck Viktor into the mattress, pulling his hair the way he likes it, holding him down with enough force to drive him crazy with pleasure. For now, he pets his face and neck and arms, letting him come down from his high as slow as he needs.

“Mm,” Viktor mumbles after a minute or two, tilting his head to gaze up at Yuuri. “My knees kind of hurt.”

Yuuri purses his lips, maneuvering Viktor up on the bed with no small amount of protest from the other man. Once he’s successfully got Viktor sprawled out he lies down beside him, head propped up on one hand.

“Better?” he asks, smiling when Viktor reaches for him and pulls him into a sweet kiss.

He wrestles out of his suit jacket, Viktor more trouble than help. He’s still got his shoes on when Viktor pulls him on top of him, insistent. He finds he doesn’t care. Arms caging Viktor in, he lifts himself up just a bit, enough to separate their lips and let him meet Viktor’s eyes.

“Tell me when you want to keep going,” he murmurs, reaching with a hand to trace Viktor’s jaw reverently.

“Soon,” Viktor says, playing with Yuuri’s belt loops. “I forgot to ask, are we going out for dinner after?”

Yuuri raises both eyebrows in surprise.

“Do you _want_ to go out after this?”

The smile on Viktor’s face turns wicked, his palms sliding around Yuuri’s hips to press into his lower back, urging him closer. He feels overheated, acutely aware of Viktor’s almost entirely naked body underneath him. He’s sure that Viktor could ask anything right now and Yuuri would agree with him.

“I want to show you off,” Viktor replies, melting into the pillow underneath his head as Yuuri can’t resist temptation, leaning down to mouth at his neck. “I’ll wear the new shirt you bought me… no underwear… you could fuck me in the bathroom.”

Yuuri can’t suppress a shudder at the thought. He has to draw the line _somewhere_ , but Viktor keeps pushing it every single day.

“Or maybe not,” he disagrees, licking a stripe up Viktor’s neck.

“One day I’ll convince you,” Viktor huffs, hands sneaking down to squeeze Yuuri’s ass. “Maybe when we’re married.”

Pausing, tongue awkwardly pressing into Viktor’s pulse point, Yuuri takes a moment to process the words. He pushes himself up on his elbows, eyes wide.

“When we’re married?” he repeats, embarrassingly breathless.

Viktor blinks at him, innocently. His hair is spread out over the pillow in a pale mess, in stark contrast with the dark fabric. He looks too good to be true. Like Yuuri should apologize, just for daring to look.

“Oh, did I forget to tell you?” Viktor says, clasping his hands behind Yuuri’s neck instead, drawing him close, mouth brushing the side of his jaw. “You’re my future husband. I’ve decided.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I want you.” Viktor kisses his neck, tilts both their heads to reach his mouth, continuing to speak against Yuuri’s lips. “You’ll see. We’ll buy dogs and you’ll spoil me forever.”

Ducking his head, Yuuri fights against a silly smile.

“It’s a nice thought,” he says, reaching down to hold Viktor’s hip, fingers slipping underneath the thong still (barely) covering Viktor to stroke heated skin.

Viktor hums like he means to say more, but any words are lost as they fall into a deep kiss. They don’t talk for quite some time, but the thought lingers with Yuuri for the rest of the night. Viktor may have come into his life unexpectedly, uninvited, but he’d been more than welcome. Whatever Viktor wants, he’ll give.

If what Viktor wants is forever, Yuuri will give it to him without a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow the ending became very fluffy... I guess writing a fic where they don't end up married in the end would just break canon too much. Ah well - thanks for reading!!


End file.
